


Wedding Crasher

by DiamondDustOhSnap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, HighSpecs, Ignea, Love, Romance, This is so dumb. It really is., Wedding, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDustOhSnap/pseuds/DiamondDustOhSnap
Summary: Aranea arrives just in time to stop Ignis' wedding to Dino. But how will he react?





	Wedding Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a writer’s sprint and some red wine. Enjoy…?

"STOP!" 

Aranea's voice rang out across the hall louder and far more assertive than she expected. She cleared her throat and took a breath in and out, looking at Ignis standing at the alter with his husband-to-be, Dino. 

"Stop," Aranea tried again. She started walking down the aisle toward the two men, gaining resolve with each step. Yes, this was the right thing to do. 

"Aranea?" Ignis said in disbelief. "I take it this isn't your way of accepting your wedding invitation?" 

"Not exactly," Aranea said. 

Dino looked her up and down, suspicion slowly building on his face. 

"Hey, it's that broad we had that awkward run-in with at the coffee shop the other day," Dino said. 

"Broad?" Aranea raised her brows as she arrived at the foot of the altar. "Excuse me Dino, if that’s your real name, but I have a heartfelt speech to make."

She turned to Ignis and stepped up on the altar, shoving Dino aside. 

"Ignis Scientia," she said. "I know I haven't always been the best to you. I haven't been an easy person to love. But you know what, neither are you."

The crowd murmured in confusion. 

"Aranea, what are you doing?” Ignis said. “We talked about this. We decided that this was for the best..."

"Yeah, well, I decided it isn't. Marrying this asshole over here isn't going to make you happen, and it's my duty to stop you."

"Hey, hey, hey, lady—" Dino objected, and was swiftly muffled by Aranea's hand. 

“And I suppose you think that you're the one who will make me happy," Ignis responded. 

"No," Aranea said. "I think I'm going to make you miserable. At least some of the time. But I'm also going to make you laugh, and wail, and be excited and exhilarated, and scream my goddamn name. I'm going to give you the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. But I'm also going to give you a kind of love that this schmuck over here doesn't have the capacity to feel." 

Aranea stopped for dramatic effect and looked around at the crowd. Half of them were looking at her with teary eyes, while the other half threw a thousand daggers in her direction. 

"Ignis, say something," she said after the silence had gone far too long. 

"Aranea..." Ignis looked at her, then at Dino, then back at Aranea again. "Aranea, the truth is that I have made my decision. I have chosen to be with the one who I feel will suit me best... for life. Not just for the moment."

"I see," Aranea said, looking down at the floor for the first time, losing her confidence. "Then I guess I should go..."

"You may stay as my guest, if you wish."

"Nah, I'm good," she waved her hand at him as she turned around and starting walking back down the aisle, doing everything in her power to hold her head high and steel her gaze. This is not the moment that she's going to start crying. 

Aranea heard the processions start back up as she was near the exit of the hall. She paused for a fraction of a second, just in case, but only heard the continuation of the impending nuptials. And then...

"Aranea, wait!" 

She heard footsteps walking toward her, getting faster and faster, then speeding down the aisle as she whipped around and saw Ignis grinding to a halt in front of her. 

"Let's go!" he cried, grabbing her hand and dragging her after him out of the hall. 

Aranea didn't ask questions. She just followed. They ran out of the building—practically jumped through the doors—and down the street. They ran until they came across the Regalia and Aranea instructed him to jump in. She turned the car on (which she had "borrowed" from Noctis for this exact occasion) and sped away. 

They drove for miles until they were well out of the city. They did not say a word. Finally, they pulled over at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Both were still breathing heavily. 

"So," Aranea said. 

"So," Ignis echoed her. 

"Here we are."

"Here we are."

"Are you gonna keep repeating everything I say?"

"Are you gonna—I'm just joking." 

They laughed awkwardly and the silence returned again. Then Ignis turned to Aranea, placed his hand on her cheek, and pulled her to him. They kissed deeply while she grabbed him by the hair, pulling him even closer. He did the same to her—he always did love her hair. More than Dino's, that's for sure. 

Aranea pressed a button to pull the top of the Regalia back up, but Ignis reached out and halted the process. 

"No," he said. "Let them watch."

"Who exactly? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Right. I suppose I was going for comedic effect."

"There are far better skills that you could be putting to use right now.”

Aranea pulled him back in and kissed him hard. In between her breaths, she just barely managed to say one thing: "I love you, you pompous dandy."

"I love you too, you crazy harpy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb. I'm sorry.


End file.
